spongebobfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pikle (transkrypt)
Skalmar: Witamy pod Tłustym Krabem. Nazywam się Skalmar. W czym mogę służyć? :Clayton: Hmmm... uhh... yymm, poproszę... (Skalmar wyciąga ołówek i notatnik) ...nie. :(Skalmar odkłada notatnik i ołówek) yyy.. o, może... (Skalmar wyciąga ołówek i notatnik) ...nie. (Skalmar odkłada notatnik i ołówek) Wezmę.. (Skalmar wyciąga ołówek i notatnik) ...nie. A może... :Skalmar: Planuję pan coś dziś zamówić? :Clayton: Wezmę...kraboburgera. (Skalmar zapisuje zamówienie) :Skalmar: Bardzo oryginalnie. :Clayton: Z dodatkową cebulą. :Skalmar: Idzie pan dziś na całość. (odbiera zamówienie i pokazuję je SpongeBobowi) Jeden kraboburger z ekstra cebulą. (SpongeBob bierze zamówienie i odkłada je) :SpongeBob: Jeden płaczący Jasiek, już leci! Buła, kotlet, następnie keczup, musztarda, pikle, ekstra cebula, sałata, ser, pomidor i buła i gotowe. Jeden płaczący jasiek, jest! (dzwoni dzwonkiem) :Skalmar: Wspaniale. (kolejny klient przychodzi po zamówienie i Skalmar powtarza je SpongeBobowi) Dwanaście ziarnistych kraboburgerów! (SpongeBob wystawia talerz i zaczyna powtarzać kolejność składników dzięki czemu na talerzu pojawiają się kraboburgery) :SpongeBob: Tuzin muczących krów na farmie, jest! :Skalmar: Dzięki, farmerze Brown. (do Johna) To wielki zaszczyt obsługiwać pana. :John: Poproszę dodatkową sól. :Skalmar: Skończyła się. :John: Sprawdzi pan? :Skalmar: Nie. (klient odchodzi. Bąblodziób podchodzi do kasy) Niech no zgadnę, mały, chcesz sałatkę? :Bąblodziób: Wezmę dwa razy potrójny Deluxe na tratwie, cztery razy cztery na surowo, dodatkowe krążki w ciasnych koszulkach, 4 tłuste ośki płaczliwe, upieczone i ociekające. :Skalmar: Podajemy tu jedzenie. (SpongeBob pokazuję Skalmarowi że skończył zamówienie) :SpongeBob: Już się za to biorę. (bierze gwałtowny wdech) Bąblodziób. :Bąblodziób: (odpycha Skalmara) SpongeBob. Słyszałem, że robisz niezłe kraboburgery. :SpongeBob: (zapatrzony w Bąblodzioba) Tak? A ja słyszałem, że jesteś wredny. :Bąblodziób: Tak. :SpongeBob: No to...proszę bardzo! (podaje mu jego zamówienie, Bąblodzión zabiera je i siada do stolika, gdzie wącha i ściska kraboburgera. Po kilku sekundach wreszcie go je) No, Bąblodziób, i co powiesz? :Bąblodziób: To jest nawet niezłe, ale mam jedno ale. Zapomniałeś o piklach! (pokazuję brak pikli w kraboburgerze) :SpongeBob: Nie! :Bąblodziób: Jesteś najlepszy? Nie wydaje mi się. Przegrałeś! (śmieje się) :SpongeBob: (szuka pikli w kraboburgerze) Ale...pikle powinny być na miejscu. Wiem, że je włożyłem! (klienci są rozczarowani) Gdzie są te pikle? Pikle! Pikle! Pikle! (Bąblodziób podchodzi do pana Kraba odpychając Skalmara) :Bąblodziób: Chyba wisisz mi dwa dolce. :Pan Krab: Dwa dolce?! :Bablodziób: Dajesz gwarancje. (wskazuję na menu, na którym bardzo małym druczkiem jest napisane "zwracamy za wpadki") :Pan Krab: A, to. Możemy o tym pogadać? (wyciąga dwa dolary a Bąblodziób chce je zabrać, na co pan Krab nie pozwala) :Bąblodziób: Nie. (Krab próbuję odzyskać pieniądze) :Pan Krab: Może wolisz żetony do łazienki? :Bąblodziób: Raczej nie. :Pan Krab: To może darmową szklankę wody? Tuzin darmowych szklanek wody! Dorzucę do nich lód! (Bąblodziób wychodzi z pieniędzmi) Nie! Wracaj! Dwa dolary! Dwa dolary, nie! (podchodzi do SpongeBoba) :SpongeBob: Panie Krab, wiem, że włożyłem pikle do kraboburgerów. :Pan Krab: (chwyta SpongeBoba za ubranie i ciągnie po ziemi) Potrącę ci te dwa dolcec z wypłaty! :SpongeBob: (Sponge wbija paznokcie w ziemię) Zaraz! Zaraz! Zaraz! (Pan Krab wrzuca SpongeBoba do kuchni) :Pan Krab: Wracaj do roboty, zamówienia czekają! :Skalmar: Dawaj kraboburgera. :SpongeBob: Okej, tym razem nie mogę zawalić. Dobra. Buła, potem keczup. Musztarda i...pikle? Nie! To nie tak! (próbuję ponownie od początku) Buła. Musztarda, potem keczup, sałata, wtedy pikle? Nie! (próbuję ponownie od początku) Musztarda i buła, docisnąć. A gdzie włożyć kotlet? (próbuję ponownie używając tej samej buły) Pikle, keczup, zaraz! Sponge, myśl, myśl, nie odlatuj! (próbuję ponownie od początku) Bułka, but, musztarda, rondel, buła...nie! (Pan Krab przychodzi) Panie Krab, tak się pogubiłem, że nie pamiętam żadnego przepisu. :Pan Krab: A może do końca dnia weźmiesz sobie wolne? :SpongeBob: O nie, Panie Krab. A kto zrobi kraboburgery? :Pan Krab: Nie musisz się o to martwić. Jest Skalmar! :Skalmar: E, co? (SpongeBob wychodzi i idzie do domu) :SpongeBob: Pan Krab ma rację. Muszę przewietrzyć umysł. To buła, kotlet, keczup...(patrzy i widzi, że nie ma drzwi) A! Drzwi! Gdzie drzwi?! Panie Krab, nasze drzwi zginęły! (Pan Krab otwiera drzwi kilka kroków dalej) Och. (śmieje się) Przepraszam, panie Krab. Te pikle nieźle mi namieszały w głowie. (stuka się w głowę) Lepiej pójdę do domu i odpocznę. (wychodzi) Ale którędy do domu? (Pan Krab wskazuję drogę) Oczywiście. (śmieje się) :(SpongeBob w swoim domu, próbuję przypomnieć sobie przepis) :SpongeBob: Nie, nie! Buła, kotlet, buła? Albo pomidor, pikle, buła? Nie. Buła? Nie. Buła? Nie. But? (wyrzuca notes i ołówek) Tak się zaplątałem! A może dobra drzemka pomoże mi się pozbierać? :(nocą) :SpongeBob: Och...zaraz...materac, materac, kołdra, a dopiero potem SpongeBob? Czy... (uderza pięścią w głowę) Ugh! Pomyśl! Już wiem! Najpierw materac, (SpongeBob), materac, potem kołdra. (wchodzi pomiędzy dwoma materacami) Dobranoc Gacuś. :Gacuś: Miau. :SpongeBob: Nie...coś jest nie tak. (wyślizguję się z materacy i stoi do góry nogami na łóżku) Dobranoc Gacuś. :Gacuś: Miau. :SpongeBob: Zaraz, tak też jest niedobrze. (SpongeBob leży bokiem na plecach) Niedobrze. (SpongeBob jest pomiędzy szczeblami od drabiny) E-e (próbuję zasnąć z materacem na głowie) Znowu źle! (leży na podłodze) Dalej, dalej, skup się! (leży wewnątrz koła ratunkowego wiszącego nad łózkiem) Źle. (nadal szuka sposobu, a zegar szybko się zmienia. Dzwoni alarm. SpongeBob znajduje się pod łóżkiem) Nie! Byłem tak blisko! To budzik. Ale jak go się wyłącza? Myśl, myśl, myśl, myśl! :Gacuś: Miau. :SpongeBob: Gacuś! (zatyka Gacusiem alarm, ale on wciąż dzwoni) :(Pod Tłustym Krabem) :(z kuchni ciągnie się czarny dym. Skalmar gasi go za pomocą gaśnicy) Kotlety gotowe. (Pan Krab zauważa czarne, spalone kotlety i irytuję się) :Klient 1: Ej, przypalił mi Burgera. :Klient 2: I moje frytki też. :Klient 3: Przypalił shake'a. (wszyscy wychodzą) :Pan Krab: Nie! Wracajcie! Nie, nie! Arrgh... SpongeBob musi tu wrócić! :(Pan Krab idzie do domu SpongeBoba. Zauważa on tam toster zawieszony na drzwiach. Otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka) :Pan Krab: SpongeBob? (dom jest w katastroficznym stanie, wszystko jest położone we niewłaściwych miejscach) SpongeBob! :SpongeBob: Panie Krab, witam. Się pan ma jak? :Pan Krab: Jakoś dziwnie gadasz, mały. (zdejmuję bieliznę z głowy SpongeBoba) :SpongeBob: Robić nie mogę dobrze nic, zginąć odkąd pikle. :Pan Krab: Nonsens, nim się obejrzysz będziesz robić kraboburgery jak za danych czasów! :SpongeBob: Ja gotów nie być wracać praca, Panie Krab. (odchodzi) :Pan Krab: Dobrze się czujesz, mały? (SpongeBob przechodzi przez drewniane drzwi, robiąc dziurę) Ochh...uhh, chyba jednak nie. (idzie do kuchni gdzie SpongeBob wbija gwoździa w tosta) Musimy ci pomóc odnaleźć twoją pewność siebie, żebyś znowu robił dla mnie kasę. E, to znaczy...burgery. (chichocze) :SpongeBob: To zrobić jak? :Pan Krab: To jak z jazdą na rowerze. Przypomnisz sobie! (zauważa rower wrzący w garnku) Uhh...Zaraz ci pomogę! :(Pan Krab i SpongeBob siedzą na podłodze w salonie SpongeBoba) :Pan Krab: Jeśli znów zaczniesz robić kraboburgery, w twoim życiu zagości porządek. (rozkłada koc ze wszystkimi składnikami kraboburgera) :SpongeBob: Panie Krab, ale nie wiem, czy... :Pan Krab: Nie śpiesz się. (SpongeBob myśli nad przepisem na kraboburgera. Z dnia robi się noc i potem znowu dzień. SpongeBob sięga po bułkę a Pan Krab zaczyna się ekscytować. SpongeBob odstawia bułkę) :SpongeBob: Nie, nie, nie. (Znowu z dnia robi się noc. Potem dzień i znowu noc. Pan Krab śpi, ale SpongeBob go budzi) Pamiętam! Pamiętam! Wszystko stało się już dla mnie jasne, Panie Krab! :Pan Krab: Naprawdę? :SpongeBob: Tak! Uświadomiłem sobie, że nie potrafię! Nie potrafię, panie Krab! Jestem skończony! :Pan Krab: Nie gadaj od rzeczy! :SpongeBob: Nie rozumiesz, krzywonosy buraku?! Za nic nie potrafię zrobić podwójnego kraboburgera! (robi kraboburgera) Nie potrafię położyć buły, kotleta, sałaty, sera, cebuli, pomidora, keczupu, musztardy, pikli, znów buły w dobrej kolejności! (zauważa, że właśnie zrobił kraboburgera) :Pan Krab: (mruży oczy do SpongeBoba) Jesteś gotów. :(Pan Krab i SpongeBob wchodzą do Tłustego Kraba. Sponge wchodzi do kuchni i wyrzuca z niej Skalmara. Następnie chwyta gaśnicę i spryskuję nią Skalmara. Ryba przechodzi obok Tłustego Kraba) :Mężczyzna: He-he-hej! SpongeBob wrócił! (wszyscy wchodzą do Tłustego Kraba po usłyszeniu tych dobrych wieści. SpongeBob patrzy na swoje odbicie w szpachelce i uśmiecha się. Bąblodziób wchodzi do Tłustego Kraba popychając tłum) :Bąblodziób: Słyszałem, że Kanciastoporty wrócił. (SpongeBob otwiera drzwi od kuchni) :SpongeBob: Tu jestem, Bąblodziobie. :Bąblodziób: Sądziłem, że wygoniłem cię z miasta. (pluje śliną do wiadra) :SpongeBob: Tu jest moje miejsce. (dmucha bańkę. Bąblodziób wściekły krzyczy) Rawr. (klienci ze zdziwienia wzdychają. Bąblodziób wyciąga nóż i widelec. SpongeBob trzyma szpachelkę. Potem widzimy zbliżenia twarzy Bąblodzioba i SpongeBoba. Klienci obserwują te sytuację ze zdziwieniem. Pan Krab poci się ze stresu, a Skalmar widząc, że wszyscy patrzą na niego odkłada lustro, w którym patrzał na siebie) :Bąblodziób: Zrób kraboburgera, ale tym razem nie zapomnij o piklach. (SpongeBob w ekspresowym tempie biegnie do kuchni i od razu przychodzi ze skończonym kraboburgerem. Jego szpachelka kręci się w jego ręce) :SpongeBob: Nie zapomniałem. (Bąblodziób bierze kęs kraboburgera. Pan Krab cały zalany jest potem, a Skalmar znowu odkłada lustro, kiedy kamera zwrócona jest na niego) :Bąblodziób: Wciąż nie ma pikli! Widzisz? (pokazuję posiłek na języku. Wszyscy są obrzydzeni) Znowu zawiodłeś, SpongeBob Przegranoporty! (śmieje się) :SpongeBob: A co ja widzę? (wyciąga język Bąblodzioba, widzi 4 pikle pod językiem) Są! Cały czas ukrywał te pikle pod jęzorem! :Pan Krab: I widzę też te poprzednie! :Evelyn: I moje kluczyki też! (klienci otaczają Bąblodzioba) :Bablodziób: Yyy...Ja już spadam. (ucieka z Tłustego Kraba) :Pan Krab: Potrójny okrzyk na cześć naszego mistrza kuchni, SpongeBoba! Hip hip! :Klienci: Hura! :Skalmar: Hura. :Pan Krab: Hip hip! :Klienci: Hura! :Skalmar: Whoop-de-doo. :Pan Krab: Hip hip! :Klienci: Hura! :Skalmar: O rany. :SpongeBob: I potrójny okrzyk na cześć tego, który mnie tak dzielnie zastępował! (Skalmar uśmiecha się) Skalmar! Hip hip! :Klienci: Boo! :SpongeBob: Hip hip! :Klienci: Boo! :SpongeBob: Hip hip! :Klienci: Boo! :SpongeBob: Hip hip! :Klient #6: Boo! Skalmar cuchnie! Koniec en:Pickles/transcript pt-br:Picles (transcrição) Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu